The Lotus Hotel
by secretfanficlover
Summary: A strange sequence of events occur after Draco Malfoy gets rescued by Poisedon's son.


**Nothing Belongs to me...**

* * *

Word Count: 2318

Title: The Lotus Hotel

Note: AU! demigod/ wizard Draco- he is the son of Lucius Malfoy, single parent, his mother is Persephone.

Beta: whitetiger91, White Eyebrow

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Grindylow - write about stealing something important to someone

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 101 [Plot Point] Stuck in a time loop

Word 74 [Word] Eternal

* * *

The House Cup:

House: Gryffindor

Class: Charms

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Crossover] Percy Jackson and the Olympians- Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief movie adaptation.

* * *

The Lotus Hotel was a bustling hive of activity. It was mesmerizing to behold; every surface was covered with drinks and, of course, the lotus flowers that kept everyone there. As soon as someone ingested the lotus flower, they would be trapped in the hotel forever—as long as the staff could keep them in the trance. The flashing lights and music were on an eternal loop. Time slowed to a stand still, and everything was a blur of excitement and fun.

At the poker table sat a boy, about Percy's age, who was small of frame, with blond hair and piercing grey eyes. He was entranced by table number thirty three, where the Pearl of Persephone lay, not hidden, but unnoticed by the other party goers. Draco needed it, and although he was also subject to the power of the lotus flower, his goal to see his mother spurred him on. All he needed was the opportunity to snatch it.

Percy saw the boy, and wondered why his father had told him to take him with them on the remainder of their journey. First, Poseidon had helped Percy regain his senses, and then he'd led him to this boy.

As the boy took another flower from the tray, Percy waited for the waitresses to look away before 'accidentally' bumping the flower from his hand.

"Sorry about that," Percy said.

"You idiot, watch yourself," he replied.

"I'm Percy," he said. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, what's it to you?" he said, the venom dripping from his voice.

"I need your help. See that girl over there? The one with the auburn hair?" Percy pointed at Annabeth; she was giggling and playing poker at the next table over.

"She is beautiful," Draco replied; he froze upon regarding her.

Percy grinned knowingly at Draco's lingering gaze. He knew exactly how to egg him on. "She's dangerous."

"Yeah. But I love it," Draco said.

It was clear something had snapped and awoken him from his trance. He saw Draco visibly shiver once he realised what was going on.

"We are trapped here. Me, you, Annabeth, and Grover need to get out of here," Percy said.

"You mean your satyr friend over there?" he asked, pointing to Grover who was dancing with a bunch of cute girls.

"Yeah, that's the one. You get Annabeth, and I'll focus on him," he replied.

"I need that pearl first," Draco said, pointing to the spinning wheel.

"What a coincidence, so do we," Percy said, giving him a curious glance. "Trust me."

"Fine, I'll help you, but that pearl is _mine_," Draco said.

"Of course, now will you help me?" Percy asked the spoiled boy.

"Consider it done." Draco smirked.

* * *

"Hello, there," Draco said with his wickedly charming grin, catching Annabeth off guard.

"Hi," she replied with a smile. Draco could tell if she wasn't under the flower's auditory and visual hallucination, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm Draco; what's your name?" he asked, casually distracting her from taking another lotus flower off the tray.

"I'm Annabeth," she said. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Maybe next time; Percy says we should leave."

She initially looked puzzled at mention of Percy, but then it seemed like her blue eyes were becoming clear again. Draco fiddled around in his pockets, pulling out a stick.

"A stick?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"It's a wand," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy was yelling over the music, trying to get his junior protector's attention. "Grover!" he called.

Grover looked up and met Percy's eyes with a grin.

"Hey, Percy, just in time; we're headed over to the chapel. We're getting married—wait, who asked me to marry them again?" Grover said, looking around at the many ladies surrounding him.

"I did, I did," a chorus of ladies said, their voices ringing over the music.

"Grover, come on, we need to go," Percy whispered. He didn't want to alert the staff, who already seemed suspicious of his refusal to take the lotus flowers.

Grover picked another lotus of the tray, lifting it to his mouth with a grin. "Cheers, let's have some fun," he said.

Before he could bite into the lotus flower, Percy cried out, "Don't eat that!"

His voice was louder than he expected, and he realised that he had been discovered as several waitresses turned to him.

He hoped that Draco had managed to snap Annabeth out of it. Percy pulled out his sword, ready to fight his way out, when a sudden shout and explosion caused a diversion. Draco was holding a stick in front of him, and he realised that the boy was a wizard.

"Okay, all aboard?" Draco said, clamoring into a black sports car on the podium while the staff were distracted.

The guests continued with their eternal party like nothing was amiss. As soon as all four of them were inside the car, Draco sped up, crashing right through the hotel's glass entrance and speeding off down the highway.

They turned the radio on and soon realised they had been trapped for five days, leaving them less than twenty four hours to talk to Hades, rescue Percy's mother, and convince Zeus that Percy hadn't stolen the lighting bolt. During the car ride, Draco was brought up to speed, and he pointed out something that Luke, son of Hermes, hadn't told them. Luke had given them the map to the pearls, as well as other items to aid them in their quest.

"Wait, you only have three pearls?" Draco asked as they sped towards Hollywood, the current entrance to Hell.

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked.

"Well, one pearl only transports one person from Hell, so either your friend Luke isn't as smart as he pretends, or he could be setting you all up," Draco muttered.

"He wouldn't," Annabeth insisted. "He mustn't have known."

"Come on," Grover chimed in. "All three spots have been booby trapped in some way; it isn't impossible."

Draco nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why do you need the pearl, Draco?" Percy asked.

His voice was curious but not imposing, and Percy could tell he was debating whether or not to tell them.

"Hades has my mother as well," he said vaguely.

"That's terrible," Annabeth said.

"Well, um…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"Hang on, wouldn't you need more than one pearl then?" Grover asked.

"No, my mother can't leave; I was going to visit her," Draco said.

Percy didn't need to look around to know he wasn't the only one confused.

"Okay, well, my mother is Persephone," Draco finally said.

"I thought having Athena as a mother was bad," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, makes our lives seem almost normal," Percy added.

"Other than the near death experiences following us around because you are the son of one of the big three," Grover supplied helpfully.

"Big three? Wow, that's pretty impressive," Draco said.

"Yeah, my dad's Poseidon," Percy said.

"Cool, he is personally my favourite of the lot; although, Hades did kidnap my mother, and Zeus declared that gods may not see their children, so there's that…" Draco said.

"A tad biased I think," Grover muttered. Draco let out a bitter laugh.

"One can say that," he admitted. "But nobody wants a war; I've had enough of them."

"You have been in a war?" Percy asked.

"Yeah; in short, a power hungry wizard wanted to take over the world and enslave all Muggles," he started.

"What on Earth is a Muggle?" Grover asked. "Sounds like a disease."

Draco laughed. "Non-magical folk: mortals," he clarified.

"Oh," Grover said. "That's not half as exciting."

"Well, all things considered, I thought that now that it was all done, I could finally meet my mother. I'm not all that special that the gods will take notice of me sneaking into the Underworld," Draco supplied.

"The question is, who goes in?" Percy asked.

"The obvious choice is you and me," Draco said.

"Why only you?" Annabeth asked, annoyed.

"Because we need the extra pearl for Percy's mother, Miss Wisdom and Battle Strategy," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"And Draco helped us; the least we can do is to let him see his mother. I'm sure you would jump at the chance for a relationship with your mother. I know I would have loved to know my father," Percy said, his voice holding an edge of melancholy.

* * *

When they reached the entrance to Hades, Annabeth handed over the drachma.

"You might need these," she said.

"Clever, I didn't think of the ferryman," Draco said, smiling at her.

"Come on you two, time for romance later," Grover said.

Percy's eyes flicked between them, and he noticed what Grover was referring to; there was definitely a spark between Draco and Annabeth.

"Cool shield," Draco said as they walked.

"It's Luke's," Percy said.

"Can I look at it?"

Percy nodded, handing it over. As Draco was looking at it, his eyes suddenly got a curious look, and a blue light shone from the shield.

"Percy, I think we know who stole the bolt," Draco said, pulling the lighting bolt from the shield.

"Oh no," Percy said.

"Well, perhaps I can convince my mother to smuggle you and your mother out? That way you don't need to give up the bolt, and you can stop the war," Draco said.

"You're a genius; I could kiss you," Percy replied.

"You won't though, right?" Draco said, stepping back.

"No, I'll leave that for Annabeth," Percy said with a wink.

* * *

"My dear Draco!" Persephone cried when she spotted her son, coming over to embrace him.

"I miss you, Mother," Draco admitted; he felt a bit shy with the amount of affection she was giving him in front of Percy.

"I miss you too, Dragon. I am so pleased to see you, and Percy Jackson, the lighting thief?" she asked, peering at the boy.

"He was framed, Mother, but he came to get his own mother back. We hoped you could help us," Draco asked.

"Of course, my boy," she said with a smile. "I don't want you in another war; besides, that will ruin all my fun."

Draco hid behind a stone while Persephone went to Hades with Percy. His body froze as he heard the sound of heavy panting, realising that Hades was not alone. There, standing guard, were hellhounds; they were black and looked to be worse than any Grimm he could imagine.

* * *

"Hades, we have a guest," Persephone said, her eyes searching for something she could use to distract him already. Hades needed to release Percy's mother's spirit from where it was held.

"Percy Jackson, our own lighting thief," Hades said.

"Hades," Percy greeted slowly. He wanted to think carefully; the hellhounds were at bay, but a sudden command and they could rush at him.

"So, I am glad you decided to betray your father and bring the bolt to me," Hades said.

"Well, I never actually stole the bolt," Percy said with conviction, choosing his words carefully so it wasn't a lie.

"Then why did you come here?' Hades asked, staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"To get my mother back."

Hades lost his temper and flung an orb to the ground that shattered, and Percy's mother appeared. Percy rushed towards his mother, holding her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm okay, my boy," she said with a half-smile.

"We had a deal; I am not giving you your mother back unless you give me the bolt, so I have no need for you. Persephone, summon the hounds," Hades said.

Persephone had no choice but to call the hounds, and they started to advance on mother and son.

* * *

Slowly, Draco withdrew his wand, ready to help, but it wasn't necessary; Perepshone walked up to Hades, kissing him, and seeing her opportunity, she grabbed a large gold plate from the table behind them and brought it down on his head with force. As soon as Hades had been knocked out, Draco rushed out to make sure they were okay. Persephone called off the hounds just in time.

"Thank you," Percy said to Persephone.

Draco walked over to him. "Well then, good luck with stopping the war," he said.

"Thanks, Draco, for all your help; things wouldn't have turned out the same if it hadn't been for you," Percy said.

Draco made sure to keep his mask up to some extent; it wouldn't help to let Percy know how terrified he was that Percy and his mother would die in front of his very eyes. It was highly unlikely his wand would have done anything to the god of the Underworld.

"So, how does this work?" Percy asked, handing a pearl to his mother.

"You step on it, and think about where you want to go—picture it clearly—and then when it breaks, it will instantly transport you there," Draco explained.

"Well then, off to save the world," Percy said. "To Olympus," he added, and he and his mother disappeared as the pearls hit the ground and broke.

Draco enjoyed the rest of his visit, telling his mother about the Lotus Hotel and everything that had happened in his quest to reach her again.

"I need to go," Draco said with a sad smile.

"I know, my boy, but surely you will be back?" Persephone said, her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, the next time a pearl shows up," Draco insisted.

"Where will you go from here?" she asked.

Draco replied with a smirk, "Camp Half-Blood."

He didn't need to tell his mother that it was so that he could get to know the auburn-haired beauty, Annabeth. She already knew; no one could fool a goddess.

He threw the blue pearl to the ground, and with a last goodbye, he was whisked away to Camp Half-Blood, where he hoped his new friends were waiting on his arrival.


End file.
